Not Just A Bet
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: Scorpius and his sister Cora never got along.   If they weren't competing for their parent's affection, they were competing for another family member's affection or just competing.    And this  day, they would compete to see who could win a bet on a heart
1. Chapter 1

**Not Just A Bet**

**An James Sirius Potter love story**

Scorpius and his sister Cora never got along. _**Never. **_If they were competing for their parent's affection, they were competing for another family member's affection or just competing.

And on this very day, they would compete to see who could win a bet. A bet on someone's heart. Scorpius bet Cora she couldn't swindle James Potter into loving her.

"I can do that. Piece of cake."

"You wish. Even mom doesn't love you." That hurt. Cora stood up. She went over to James. She exhaled.

"Hi." She said, very loud and unsure. He turned to her. A red blush filled his cheeks. Even one word made him blush around Cora. He smiled.

"Hi." He replied. She set her books beside him. Despite having both his siblings at Hogwarts and tons of friends, he was alone today. He turned a deep shade of red as she slid close to him. She eyed Scorpius for a second, then turned to James.

"Whatcha Doing?"(Isabella from Phineas and Ferb anyone?) She said in a very high voice.

"Charms homework."

"Oh I finished that ages ago. Need help?" She asked. He nodded. "Well …. This one's Reducto…..Incendio….Repairo…..Wingardium Leviosa…Accio….Depulso…Diffindo…."

-2 hours later-

"There. All done. Just in time too. Professor Flitwick will be happy to see this." She waved as he left.

1) help him with homework. Check.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Just A Bet**

**An James Sirius Potter love story**

2)Leave him breathless. Check. I felt bad about playing him like a violin, but a bet's a bet. I couldn't lose this bet. My future depended on it. Scorpius wouldn't kill me. He'd just make my life hell. I exhaled. James was yapping about his parents. At least his parents loved each other. Mine don't . Anyway , I was getting worried about phase 4. I'd have to wait till the next Hogsmeade visit, get some fire whiskey and….. Maybe I'm saying too much. Spoiling it. I hate spoiling things. I sat with him during the study periods. Scorpius seemed to be getting worried. Phase 3 was in progress. Phase 3 was simple. Get him to trust me. It was working.

-A Couple hours later-

"I think something's wrong with Albus. He seems … jumpy lately. Like prison bitch jumpy. " James was serious. I _almost_ laughed.

"Ouch." I replied. "Scorpius is always threatening to ruin my life. " I said. He sighed. And shook his head.

"Scorpius is cruel." I nodded. "You know, Cora. I never thought I'd trust a Malfoy" he said. 3) Get him to trust me. Check.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Just A Bet**

**An James Sirius Potter love story**

Phase 4 was in motion. I had 4 bottles of fire whiskey and had just invited James to meet me in the Room Of Requirement at 7:30.

-Room of Requirement-

I was waiting. 7:32. Was he ditching? The door opened. James poked his head in. I waved at him. He waved back. I was sitting by the fireplace. He walked up to me. I handed him a bottle. He was confused for a second, then smiled and cracked it open. I cracked open a bottle, realizing this would be no fun if I didn't join him.

-A couple drinks later-

Cora lowered her lips to his once more, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it, thoroughly pleased with the sounds that left him as she did so. Neither knew how long they made out for, but when they finally pulled away, their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen red. Both were breathing heavily as they stared hard at one another, eyes clouded over with newfound lust while hormones raged inside of them, coursing through their very veins. Soon their lips met again, but with more ferocity than ever before. Tongues duelled and curious hands began to roam over and across unfamiliar territory, gripping and groping and occasionally clawing hard enough to draw out loud hisses and groans. Suddenly, Cora tore her lips from his and started planting feathery light kisses along his jaw line, all the while unconsciously rocking against him and making it increasingly difficult for him to keep his thoughts coherent. He didn't object, though - mostly because the combination of her soft lips touching his skin and her body resting against his own felt too good - and instead, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted his own to meet hers, making her gasp loudly in response. He smirked, quite pleased with the reaction, and did it a few more times, eliciting more gasps from her and causing her to grip his shoulders tightly for balance." James," she whimpered, lifting her head to look at him, "something's wrong. I feel…" she trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut and picking up her pace, unable to describe the foreign feeling radiating inside her. She could feel heat pooling between her thighs as she continued . It was an unusual sensation, but not a bad one. Still, it made her feel strange nonetheless." What's… _ah_… what's happening?" She choked out." I…" James began, but paused to bite back a moan. "I don't… know. Just… just keep going. I'm sure it'll be over… _soon_ - oh God… keep going. _Please_, Cora." That was a lie. He'd heard Lily and Scorpius enough times to know _exactly_ what was going on, but at the moment, his brain was far too consumed with pleasure to think of a logical explanation. As Lyra complied to his request, moving faster and faster against him, a familiar feeling began to build up inside of him until finally, he couldn't suppress it any longer and threw his head back, smacking it against the headboard, and jerked his hips upward as he `s eyes went wide for a split second as something inside her exploded. Then she bit down on his shoulder in a vain attempt to stifle the scream threatening to escape her lips. When it was over, she collapsed against him panting hard, and for the next few minutes, they laid there in silence, bathing in the afterglow of their climax. Eventually, however, Cora regained enough strength to sit up, although her body was still quivering with the aftermath." That was… amazing." She breathed out, staring down at him in an almost deliriously dreamy way. "Let's do it again.""Uh… maybe tomorrow." He said, gazing up at her tiredly. He was spent. He couldn't even bring himself to move a muscle. she was in love with James Potter.


End file.
